


Mount Pornassus

by blood_and_gore



Series: Marvel fics [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_gore/pseuds/blood_and_gore
Summary: Steve discovers PornHub and is Confused.





	Mount Pornassus

**Author's Note:**

> astrodickology on tumblr: "Which one of the Avengers taught Steve about the abundance of porn now like I KNOW he was shook"

“What does this word mean? Is it like the ‘Facehub’ thing?”

“Uh, Facebook. And... no, not exactly.”

“So, is it like a gathering? On the Mount Parnassus myth thing?”

Bruce had no idea when Steve had looked up Greek geography, or how that had come to mind. “Steve, that’s an o, not an a.”

“Pornassus? what on earth is that?”

Bruce wished he hadn’t left out his research notes, especially not the page about website categories. In fact, he wished he’d never been born. “It’s not short for anything, actually. The word originated in the 50s.”

“Porn. Okay. What’s that? Am I saying it right?” Steve’s head was tilted and he was squinting.

“Um. Yeah.”

“You’re doing the weird eye thing again. Is everything okay?”

“i have…a headache?”

There was an awkward silence. An exceedingly awkward silence. A silence that went on for about a year on ice. A few decades on ice. And after a few seconds, Robert Bruce Banner came to the easiest decision in his life.

“Steve, i don’t actually know much about it. you’d be better off asking Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> original: http://crowned-in-stone.tumblr.com/post/173942575543/which-one-of-the-avengers-taught-steve-about-the


End file.
